


Lover: A Supercorp Story

by KryptonianConstellation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara and Lena fall in love, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: A Supercorp love story told through the songs from Taylor Swift's Lover album.





	1. I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with this album. And from seeing all of the links between Supercorp and the song lyrics that everyone keeps posting on twitter, I just had to. Each chapter is pretty short, but each chapter is based on each of the songs.  
For this chapter, I kind of made up a guy who Kara dated in college to work with this song. I didn't put that much detail on him, especially since this is Kara moving on from him anyways.

Kara stared at the box. She had no idea what to do with it. She was no longer with him. He left. In a way, she should have expected it. It was her first real relationship. And it was university. 

But the heartache was real. Even though he wasn’t the sweetest, they had some connection. One that Kara had ached for since she arrived on earth. So she dove in headfirst without realizing it. Then it ended just as quickly as it started. 

Now, look at where she was. Just as lost as she was before him, if not more. She ignored Alex’s warnings. Rao, she should have listened to her sister. The warnings that he’d take away all her sunshine until it was gone and Kara wasn’t sure how to get it back. 

Instead, Kara was living in her mind. Imagining this fantasy that he could give her. But of course, she realized too late that it was just all in her head.

*****

She was finally moving into her sister’s apartment. Alex had it before her when Alex was at university, and Kara had been in dorms. There was always the promise that she would have it after Alex. And now, it’s hers. 

It was certainly a new chapter in life. She was finished school. Graduated just a few days ago. Her ex broke up with her two weeks ago. She left the job at Noonan’s. (while she loved that job, it was time for a change). 

Kara stared at the empty-ish apartment. (Alex left her a few things). And got ready for her interview later. She was applying for a job as Cat Grant’s assistant. Kara heard the rumors. That Cat Grant was cold and mean, goes through assistants in weeks. But Kara saw what she did. She was inspiring, a motivator, someone who took action for a positive impact on the world. So why not? 

Eventually, Kara was hoping her nerves wouldn’t show as she went into the tall building. She took a few deep breaths as she was headed up on the elevator. 

As she exited the elevator she immediately bumped into someone. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean… whoops. Hehe. Sorry…” Kara said to the guy she bumped into. She turned around, hoping to not end up late. 

“Uh, uh hey, hey. Th- that’s that’s um fine,” the guy said, as he caught up with her. “I- i’m- my name’s Winn… Schott. Jr. And uh, who are you?” 

“Kara Danvers,” she said, holding her hand out. 

“Oh, wow that’s uh, quite a firm handshake,” he said as he shook her hand. 

Kara laughed nervously. “Uh yeah, I uh workout…”

“Yeah?”

“I mean… I uh read in this article somewhere that, when you’re going into a big interview you should, um, start with a firm shake. Yes…” _ great this was going lovely, I’m making a fool of myself on the first day. _

“Um, interview? What job?”

“Assistant to Cat Grant.”

“Oh, does her current assistant know that she…” A girl who seemed to be crying ran off towards the elevators. “...She knows.”

Kara’s eyes widened at the realization that the girl who ran off was Cat’s current assistant who presumably just got fired.

“Next!” A shout was heard. 

“Is that you?” Winn asked. 

“Where’s my 10:15?” the same voice said. 

“I guess that’s me. Any advice?”

“Nah, just be yourself.”

“Right… myself.”

*****

Surprisingly enough, despite how nervous Kara was, she got the job. So Alex came over to celebrate. 

They played the latest TV show they were catching up on. 

“So congrats,” Alex said as she passed her the potstickers. 

“Thanks.”

“Was she as scary as they say?”

Kara shrugged. “I mean I would have been nervous anyways. It wasn’t that bad. Besides the fact that I think she just fired her assistant when I arrived.”

“Oof.”

“Yeah. I made a friend though, his name is Winn.”

Alex nodded. “Do you… do you still miss him?” Kara immediately knew who Alex was referring to. 

It actually came as a shock to Kara. She hadn’t thought about him since she moved. Kara got some popcorn that was in the bowl Alex held. In a way, Kara knew that she would have stayed for him. Would have fought for him. Would have watched him perform on stage if no one else would. But he didn’t care apparently. Which was sent in a clear text message. 

Finally, after 2 weeks of the pain, Kara realized he wasn’t on her mind anymore. She forgot him. Kara thought it would hurt too. But, as she thought about it, it was actually refreshing. It was nice. Peaceful and quiet. And now when she thought about him, it wasn’t love. Not hate. It was… indifference. 

“I don’t think so. Not anymore. I do think he taught me some things, but most of it feels like a blur now. I’m forgetting, but it doesn’t hurt like I thought it would.”

Alex nodded. “As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m okay. And I think, it’ll just get better from now on.”

“Good.”


	2. London Boy (Or Irish Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet, and Kara loves Lena's accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song, though it was a bit of a challenge making it work with the song, but, here we go.

“Bye Clark, Bye Lois!”

“Bye Kara!” They said as they left. 

Kara was now alone at the bar. She was in Metropolis for some event Cat Grant had ended up dragging her to. With the event done and heading back to National City in the morning, Kara decided to meet up with her Clark and Lois. 

Now, Kara had time to herself. She was thinking of heading back to the hotel when…

Kara heard a beautiful laugh. She turned to her right to see a woman who seemed to be asking for a refill sit next to her. Kara noticed the cute dimples as she smiled sweetly. 

“Thank you,” the woman said when her refilled drink was passed back to her. 

The voice intrigued her. She had a fascinating accent. Kara guessed, maybe British? 

“Well, hello,” the woman said as she eyed her. It took a moment for Kara to realize that the woman was speaking to her. 

“Oh, uh hi.” 

“What do you have there?” she asked referring to Kara’s drink. 

“Tennessee whiskey.”

“Hmm. I’m more of a scotch person.” 

Kara nodded, knowing she wanted to hear the woman talk more. 

“I’m Kara.”

“Lena.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you. So, what brings you here Kara?”

“Work,”

“Then your job must be quite stressful.”

“Oh,” Kara laughed. “No, I’m in Metropolis for work. But I’m here because I was meeting up with my cousin and his girlfriend.”

“I see.”

“Um, are you from… London?”

“London? Where’d you get that idea from?”

Kara shrugged. “I can’t really figure out where your accent is from.”

Lena chuckled. “Well, if you must know, I was born in Ireland.”

“Oh, Irish.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, I uh, I just like your accent.”

“Well, I like your American smile.”

“American smile?”

“Mmhmm. Or am I wrong and you’re not American.”

“Uh, nope. You’re right… Born an… and raised.”

Soon enough they were talking and getting to know each other. Kara couldn’t recall someone she could connect with so easily. Where there never seemed to be a moment of awkwardness. Lena was fascinating. 

“So, Springsteen, faded blue jeans, and Tennessee whiskey... you certainly are interesting Kara.”

“Says the person with two university majors, you’ve got to tell me the struggles from that.”

“You want uni stories?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m hardly the person to go to, all it’d be is that I spend hours studying and drinking tea.”

“So, high tea, but with books.”

Lena burst out laughing. “Still not British darling.”

Kara’s heart jumped at the term of endearment. “Still love your English.” 

“Well, Darling, I fancy you.”

Kara stared at Lena’s soft green eyes, she could lose herself so easily in them. Lena was breathtaking, and Kara felt like there’s no other person she wanted to talk to. To spend time with. To maybe… love. 

“Oh boy, well I fancy you too,” Kara paused. “You sure you’re not British?”

“Spent some time there, but no, I’m sure I’m Irish. Why are you so insistent on me being British anyways?”

“Well maybe I want to fall for a London boy… or girl, I’ve always wanted a reason to go there.”

“I’d hate to be a disappointment. But Ireland is very beautiful too. Plus in my opinion, I don’t think an Irish girl is a bad substitute.”

“Hmm, maybe not,” Kara said as she smiled at Lena. _ Maybe even better. _

*****

Kara couldn’t help but think about Lena on the entire plane ride back. How it was so easy to talk to her. To entertain the possibility of dating each other. But as Kara stared at the ground below from the plane window, she knew that it could only be an idea. 

Kara doubted that she’d ever see Lena again. But she certainly would miss the melodic Irish accent that replayed in her head. 

She honestly wouldn’t mind falling for an Irish girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I would have initially said Katie McGrath's accent was British. I'm horrible with accents. Once I mistook an Australian accent as a British accent (but to be fair it was a British TV show, so I assumed everyone had a British accent). I'm better at it now though. And I've got to say, Katie's accent the best.  
I'll be chilling on twitter @_Argo_Navis

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter Kara and Lena will meet!  
Let me know what your fave song on the Lover album is!  
You can find me on twitter @_Argo_Navis


End file.
